Talk:MotorStorm Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- Just wondering why MS:A was removed from the main page?Chigro 20:32, March 19, 2012 (UTC) MotorStorm RC came out. Plus MSRC has gained massive recognition so it deserves front page status. 20:54, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Understandable, and I agree that RC should get front page status, but to remove an active game & leave MV, which has no online anymore?Chigro 22:45, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I must not understand your position. From what I'm getting you want us to have all games on the front? You must clarify. 23:48, March 21, 2012 (UTC) additional protection I have made the homepage so that it can only be edited by admins. Play2often 13:16, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I also made it so that "Gayness" page cannot be recreated. 18:11, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I also went ahead and move-protected the page. 22:05, March 24, 2012 (UTC) The poll is missing 'I'm a master of MotorStorming!' lol Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 17:17, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Just noticed, you have put 'Other' in the poll. What does that mean? Out of the 5 MS games only 3 have trophies and you've already put them there... Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 07:57, June 27, 2012 (UTC) If people think that all the games' trophies are equally good/bad. 14:36, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Mistake On here it says that the Wombat Typhoon is the only vehilce featured in every game. If you count DLC, whcih you should, the Patriot Surger is also in every game. Well DLC isn't available if you don't have an internet connection, so it's a valid fact. I think we're talking about vanilla games here. Chuck1551 (talk) 13:08, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Ahh I see, good point :) Sammyrock0087 09:05, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Mistake Page reads: "Your own stop Wiki", surely should be "one stop Wiki"? Chuck1551 (talk) 08:53, September 5, 2012 (UTC) That is what happens when I stay up too late. 13:20, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Motherhuncher I changed the banner to a TDWFB banner... and it didn't work. Dammit. 19:43, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Worked for me. :P 21:29, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Also what happened to the site logo? I didn't change it and someone better have a copy of it... 21:31, February 13, 2014 (UTC) I think wiki central did it for promotional reasons, the site shows no history of anyone changing it so it must be from wiki itself. they've stated that they'll set the logos back to normal once the campaing ends. But even so, I'm sure if they don't, if you back far enough into the edit history you'll be able to easily find the logo and screencap the thing. Phendranaguardian (talk) 23:48, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Ah OK. 11:05, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Well, the campaign's over but the logo still seems to remain unchanged. I've sent wiki central a message to see if they have a solution. If not, looks like we have to do this the hard way. Phendranaguardian (talk) 20:54, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Okay, just found the issue. Turns out Dunez uploaded it. Thankfully the old banner is still in the archives. motorstorm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png then check "file history" and the old logo is there. Phendranaguardian (talk) 21:02, February 15, 2014 (UTC) A bit of both... It's both humerous and saddening how inactive the MotorStorm news is on the home page. For god sake Evo this series needs resuscitating, don't just stand at the sidelines watching it die. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 20:31, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Poll y u no Forza Horizon 2. Also Rock Simulator?? u nub try Nothing Simulator 2015 instead 13:27, July 18, 2014 (UTC)